Gone
by The Goddess of Books
Summary: When Poseidon goes missing before the summer solstice, Percy is chosen to lead a quest to find him. But when Percy goes missing two nights before the quest, though after finding a mysterious object, what will the campers do to find them?
1. Olympus

**Hi people!**

**This is my new story, Gone.**

**The summery is... "When Poseidon goes missing before the summer solstice, Percy is chosen to lead a quest to find him. But when Percy goes missing the night before the quest, though after finding a new power, what will the campers do to find them?"**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I've decided to make this story 3rd person for a change. ;)**

* * *

_On Mt. Olympus, 2 weeks before the summer solstice._

In the throne room Zeus was holding a council meeting. It had not started yet because the Olympians were waiting for Artemis and Poseidon before they began.

"I cannot hold this meeting off any longer!" thundered Zeus.

Apollo stepped forward. "Maybe I could go look for my sister, she might be with her Hunters.

"That is no excuse for being late to a council meeting!" Zeus said.

Right when Apollo was about to reply, Artemis rushed in.

"Why are you so late!" shouted Zeus.

Artemis took a few breaths before replying. "I was looking for Poseidon, he said he wanted to show me something."

"AND WHERE IS HE?" Zeus cracked with lightning.

"I couldn't find him anywhere it was like he disappeared." said Artemis.

A silence followed her words. Poseidon, missing? Ridiculous!

Dionysus was the first one to speak their thoughts. He gave a shaky laugh. "Poseidon can't just disappear. We'd know. The oceans would be messed up!"

"Maybe he was only taken today and the ocean hasn't yet figured out it's ruler is missing." Artemis countered.

The Olympians finally realized Artemis was right and Poseidon really was missing.

"We need some of our children to go on a quest to find him." said Hermes.

"Okay," said Zeus. "Lets send 7 of our children. My daughter Thalia, that insufferable boy Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter, Clarice LaRue, Ares's daughter. Lets see any suggestions?"

The gods blurted out names of their children.

"Pollux!"**(Dionysus)**

"Katie!" **(Demeter)**

"Will!"** (Apollo)**

"Travis and Connor!"** (Hermes)**

"Nico!"** (It was Demeter again, Hades isn't there)**

The babbling continued until Zeus raised his hand for silence.

"I have decided the other 3 demigods. Will Solstice **(I'm sorry I don't know his real last name.)**, Apollo's son, Travis Stoll, Hermes's son, and Nico D'Angelo, son of Hades."

Various gods who wanted their children in the quest groaned.

"Apollo, send a messenger down to Camp Half-Blood to bring the said demigods here immediately." Zeus said.

* * *

**The next chapter will include a little about the half-bloods going to Olympus, and some about Poseidon.**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

**Thanks!**

**The Goddess of Books and Debate.**


	2. Camp HalfBlood

**Hello readers!**

**I am very sorry I have not updated for some time, but I have been busy.**

**Thank you all the people who reviewed, you make my life have _at least 1_ good part.**

**So, no more boring author note, and time for you to read! ;)**

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood, 2 weeks before the summer solstice._

On the day that the council on Olympus happened, Percy and Annabeth were sword fighting in the arena.

Percy was winning, but only by a little. They had both improved the summer before and were pretty much each other's match.

As they were fighting, Katie Gardner rushed in. "Percy, Annabeth! I am so glad I found you here!"

They stopped fighting and looked at her.

Katie continued, "The Hunters, Apollo, and Artemis have arrived!"

The other pair looked at her, "What?"

Katie sighed, "I _said,_ the Hunters, Apol-"

Annabeth interrupted, "I heard what you said the first time, but why are they all here?"

"How should I know?" Katie replied. "I was just sent to get you two , and to tell you everyone's meeting at the Big House."

"We better go." said Percy, looking alarmed at the fact that the Hunters, _and _the twin gods were there.

As they hurried over, they saw Artemis and Apollo talking with Chiron and the heads of the other cabins, including the Stoll brothers, Clarisse LaRue, and Will Solstice.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you have finally joined us." said Chiron. "Now, let us go inside the Big House. We have thing to discuss."

**I'm sorry for ending this short, I just think you readers should have something to read.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Goddess of Books and Debate.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review ;)**


	3. A Meeting and a Surprise

**Hi fellow readers!**

**I am a horrible author, so please forgive me about the shortness of the chapters and the periods of time where I have not updated and you live in suspense.**

**This story I actually don't like as much as _Mist Wounds_ (and I am sorta out of ideas for both of them as well), but I will still continue it because I do still like it. So please do not be mad at me if I update my other story first.**

**Just so you know, no slash or otherwise will be in this story except the ones in the original story. So, no, Percy will not go off with another girl besides Annabeth.**

**So, since you are all probably really mad at me for rambling and not updating the story, here is the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all the very kind people who reviewed and archived/alerted my story. I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson, the Olympians, or any of the other characters that you recognize or are in any storie. I own only my ideas and any OCs that I might eventually create.**

* * *

_The Big House, Camp Half-Blood._

When Percy, Annabeth, and Katie entered the council's meeting room, it was full of people, all looking at the 2 gods at the front of the room.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth, you're here." Artemis said.

_"Finally!" _Some of the more impatient campers said under their breathes.

"Hey, don't blame us, we just got the notice." Percy said, standing up for himself and Annabeth.

"Ya, and where did Katie find you? Kissing like your-"

"That's enough." Artemis said in a very bold voice, enough to make anybody listen. "Calm down, we have something to tell you."

Chatter increased after she said that. A very loud voice said, "We kinda guessed that, after all you guys don't really come down unless something important happened."

"SHUT UP!" Artemis said, or more or less shouted. Everyone quieted. "Ok. Now what we are about to tell you is very important, so you may as well be quiet if you want to hear anything." She glanced at her twin, who took up talking.

"Poseidon is..." Apollo took a deep breath. "... missing."

The room instantly grew louder. Everyone was look ing at the one person who had not yet managed to say a thing.

Percy drew in a ragged breath. "He's... missing?" Percy said in a weak voice.

All noise quieted down.

"Yes." Apollo stated quietly.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Percy looked over and saw Artemis beckoning at him. "Outside?"

He shrugged and followed her outside. They walked over to a tree and stood in the shade. Artemis grabbed Percy's shoulders and looked him strait in the eye. "Percy," she began. "The night your father went missing, he wanted to tell me something. Something important, otherwise he wouldn't have contacted me on the night of a council meeting. Something involving _you._"

Percy looked confused. "Why would he contact you about me?"

"I do not know, Percy, and I can not tell you because the only one who could have said something about is missing." Artemis replied. She looked at him. "Let's head back to the Big House, I have another announcement to make."

They walked back to the Big House, Percy still pondering about what Artemis said, and still slightly in shock that his father was missing. When they reached the conference room, Apollo was leaning back in a chair, not even trying to stop the amount of chatter going on around him. All noise stopped, however, when Artemis and Percy walked back through the door. Apollo at once leaped up and went to stand at the head of the table next to his sister. Percy sat down with Annabeth.

"We have one last announcement." Artemis said.

"There will be a quest to find Poseidon. Percy will be leading it." Apollo said he took a list out of his pocket. "Those going with him are Annabeth, Clarice, Thalia, Nico, Travis, and Will. Any questions?" There were none.

"Good." said Artemis. "I will summon Thalia here tomorrow, you will be leaving the day after tomorrow. Percy, consult the Oracle, Rachel, tomorrow. Tonight, you all need rest."

That was a good enough dismissal for the campers. They all headed off to their cabins.

When Percy reached his cabin, the lights were turned off. Turning them on, he looked around the cabin that had been his alone, with the exception of Tyson sometimes. He saw the bunk beds, all of them made nicely. He stopped, noticing his bed was made even though he had been sleeping here for a couple weeks already, and did not make his bed perfectly. His bed didn't even have any wrinkles on the blanket-but one.

On his pillow, there was a letter, addressed to him. He opened it. On a sheet of blue-green paper it said, _There are rough times ahead. You shall need this._

Percy felt water flowing all over his body. He looked in his mirror and saw he was surrounded by water that hardened into armor. "Wow." he said.

Then it glow brightly, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a single amulet in his hand, with a wave on it. Percy stood there, shocked for a moment. Then he turned and ran back to the Big House, as fast as he could, amulet clutched in his hand.

* * *

**It is pretty obvious who gave the amulet to Percy, but I think it fit with the story.**

**I hope all who are reading this enjoyed the chapter and will review (or who have). Feel free to favorite or alert.**

**Hopefully updating soon,**

**The Goddess of Books**


	4. An Explanation and a Disapperance

**Hello again.**

**Sorry for the long wait, my muse went to Gallifrey.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as a sort-of make-up chapter to the year I didn't write for it.**

**Also, thank you all for encouraging me to continue this.**

**I do not own PJO. At all.**

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood, The Dinning Pavilion, Breakfast._

"Percy!"

A shrill shout rang out, making everyone cover their ears. A few shouts in response were also heard, all in annoyance at the first.

The owner of the voice blushed, and apologized. The others just nodded, knowing the panic the former was in about her boyfriend. The last time he had been seen was the night before. Annabeth had, earlier that day, went to his cabin to see if he was up, and if not, wake him up, but Percy was nowhere to be seen, and his bed did not look slept in, in fact, the cabin looked impeccable a thing which never happened in Poseidon's cabin.

The only thing out of place was a pile of sand on his bed, that, if you looked closely, and allowed your imagination to run a bit wild, resembled an envelope and letter.

Annabeth did not completely dismiss this as she ran around camp, looking for her missing boyfriend. She finally got somewhat tired and went to the Big House, to see if Chiron knew about any of this.

* * *

_The Big House, Camp Half-Blood, The night before._

Percy skidded to a halt in front of the Big House, clutching his knees and gasping for breathe, as it was not the shortest distance to run. When he had recovered his breath, he raced up the steps to the front door, violently pulled it open, and burst into the room.

Chiron, who always seemed to know when someone needed him, was sitting in the meeting room, near the stuffed leopard head.**(1) **

"Chir-" Percy started to shout, but Chiron cut him off.

"Quiet, he's sleeping." Chiron gestured to the mounted head, which did appear to be sleeping. "Now, what did you need to tell me so late at night?"

Percy held out his hand, showing Chiron the amulet. Chiron gasped sharply, and looked up at Percy.

"Where did you get this?"

As Percy explained what had happened, Chiron grew even more surprised, and even a bit concerned.

After Percy finished explaining, Chiron took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"Percy, what I tell you now must never be repeated outside this room, understand?" A nod. "Good. This is an extremely powerful artifact, and it can do much more than simply create a suit of armor. This is a tool used by immensely powerful people to harness and increase their power. There are several like this in the world, but they are very rare. The making of such an amulet requires a willing sacrifice of a powerful demigod, or even a god's life. If your father, for that's who we agree sent you it, felt the need to give this to you, than the future must be very interesting indeed. And this one seems to be tailored to fit you, or at least those with powers of water, or the sea."

Percy went pale. "Do you think Dad sacrificed himself to give me this? And that's why he's missing?"

Chiron shook his head. "The world would feel if the god of the sea was dead. No, it has to be something else." He glance at the clock. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow, before you talk to Rachel. You need sleep."

As Percy walked back to his cabin, he twirled the stone amulet over in his hands, feeling the rough groves that made the waves. It was almost completely dark, besides the faint light of the stars shining, because it was the new moon.

Behind him, he heard a faint squelching noise, like someone walking with wet shoes one. His hand went to his pocket and found his pen-sword, Riptide. He grasped it in his hand, but did not take it out.

The squelching got louder as the thing making it got closer. He took Riptide out of his pocket, and hurried his pace slightly. The thing also sped up as he did. It was almost upon him as he turned around, uncapping his sword, turning to face-

Nothing.

All he could see was the faint silhouettes of trees in the background. He took a step backwards, tripped over something wet and slimy, landed on something gooey, and blacked out.

* * *

_The Big House, Camp Half-Blood._

When Annabeth came to see him, Chiron immediately noticed something was wrong. Annabeth was almost emanating a feeling of wrongness.

"Annabeth, what's-" was all he could get out before she cut him off.

"Percy's missing! I haven't seen him all morning, and when I went to see if he was still sleeping, he wasn't there! In fact, all the beds in the cabin were made perfectly, even his, and the only thing out of place were to rectangular shaped piles of sand that sort-of looked like an envelope and letter. And that was the only thing messed up about the cabin!" She said all of this so fast that Chiron had to wheel over to her and guide her to a seat.

"Annabeth, sit, and calm down." When she had, he asked her to repeat what she had said.

After she finished, Chiron took her hand and said, "My dear, what I say now must not be repeated out of this room, understand?" And with her nod of acceptance, he explained to her what he and Percy had talked about the previous night.

As he was talking Annabeth looked increasingly wowed. "I have read rumors about those types of amulets, but I never thought they were actually real! This is amazing!"

"Remember, this is not to be talked about outside of this room." Chiron chided.

Annabeth calmed down a bit. "Of course. And what do you think happened to Percy?"

Chiron sighed. "We can only guess. Perhaps the thing that took Poseidon also took him. But in the meantime, with him gone, I believe Thalia is the new leader of the quest, according to Zeus. And with her arriving today, and you leaving tomorrow, you must be ready to face anything."

Chiron tilted his head as if he were listening to something. "Faint noises of shouting are coming from the Dining Pavilion. Let's go find out the cause of these shouts, shall we?"

* * *

**(1) I had absolutely no idea it was spelled that way. I had to say it into the voice thingy on Google before I got the correct spelling.**

**Review!**


End file.
